


Black - Blue - Black

by RandomShmoe



Series: April NaNoWriMo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Black is not amused, Gen, Not to be taken seriously, Shiro is found and back, just some fun, ooc shiro, read too many black paladin lance, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShmoe/pseuds/RandomShmoe
Summary: Lance was Black Paladin while Shiro was MIA. Shiro is now back and his attitude leaves much to be desired. Black is not amused.





	Black - Blue - Black

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Shiro is Out of Character. This is an idea that popped into my head after binge reading a shit ton of Black Paladin Lance stories. I don't honestly think that Shiro would truly act this far out...but...eh, it was fun to write up.

There is a dead silence surrounding the occupants of the Altean Castle Ship. Disbelief is surrounding everyone except for Shiro, who is filled with exasperation. 

 

“B-but, Shiro,” Lance forces out through his tightening throat, “That won’t work. It’s not bringing everyone’s best to the mission. Hunk should be the one to hang back, his lio-,”

 

_ “Enough Lance!” _ Shiro snaps out, eyes narrowed in irritation, and Lance clamps his mouth shut with wide eyes, “This is what we are doing for this mission. I don’t know what happened all while I was gone, but it ends now,”

 

The silence grows thicker as everyone stares at Shiro in shock. There is a tense few moments before Shiro dismisses them - telling them to be ready within the next hour. With the dismissal Lance turns on his feet and stomps out of the room quickly followed by Hunk and Pidge. Keith hesitates slightly as he glances back at Shiro - who is heading over to talk to Allura - a frown tugging at his lips before turning and following the others.

 

Instinct has Keith heading towards the lounge area they have set up to be basically one giant pillow nest and as he gets closer he can hear Pidge’s voice snapping within. He enters the room, kicks off his shoes next to the 3 other pairs and makes his way over to his three teammates.

 

“I don’t know what his problem is,” Keith comments as he sits himself down next to Lance, shoulders pressing against each other, “But, that was completely uncalled for on his part. You did nothing wrong Lance,”

 

“I know what I did wrong,” Lance mutters as he stares down at his lap, fingers twisting and tugging at each other, “I existed and opened my mouth,”

 

“Dude...stop. That’s not true and beside that didn’t give him any right to snap at you like that,” Hunk soothes out as he leans forward to untangle the Blue Paladin’s hands and takes one into his grip - rubbing the back of it with his thumb, “He should have listened to you and...one of us should have spoke up as well. Sorry bro,”

 

“It’s fine,” Lance assures them with a weak grin, “He’s just getting back into the swing of things. He’s only been back for what? Just over a couple of days? And half of that was him being unconscious. Now we have this mission to deal with and he hasn’t had time to assimilate back in. I’m sure once this is done he’ll talk to us and we can explain to him what’s been going on,”

 

Keith shifts uneasily and Lance lays his free hand on his knee while Pidge scoots over and against the Red Paladin’s side. Lance shoots the two of them a half smile before growing pensive, “I feel nervous about this mission guys,”

 

The other three glance at each other above Lance’s head, worry clear in their eyes - if not their expression - before taking in the tenseness of the Cuban’s shoulders. Keith places a hand on the Blue Paladin’s shoulder - getting the other to look up at him - and opens his mouth, “What do you suggest?”

 

Blue eyes blink in surprise and Keith resists the urge to shake Lance violently, “Don’t look so surprised, sheesh. We listen to each other, that’s a part which makes a team isn’t it? Just because you’re no longer the Black Paladin doesn’t mean that we’re going to go back to the way it was before,”

 

“He’s right man,” Hunk agrees. He pulls Lance against his side - dragging Keith along for the ride and Pidge lets out an ‘oof’ as her support is dragged away - and wraps them up in a warm hug, “Once this mission is over with we'll sit down and talk with Shiro,”

 

Lance grins softly at the other three and relaxes into Hunk’s hold, “I don’t want to undermine Shiro’s plan, so just...keep a careful eye on each other ok? I know I’m suppose to be the one hanging back, but if I start seeing anything off I’m going in. I’ll deal with the consequences afterwards,”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The mission went to shit. In the end they still completed their mission, however, not without injuries. Pidge and Keith ended up in a cryopod. Hunk was bruised almost from head to toe and Lance had a bad twisted ankle and bruised ribs.

 

Not that he told anyone that.

 

The five members not in cryopods are sitting around the kitchen table eating just the generic food goo this time around. No one is trying to fill the silence - too tired and worried. Ten minutes later has Shiro slamming his hand on the table, causing everyone to jump in surprise and stare at the Black Paladin with wide eyes.

 

“Sh-Shiro?” Hunk ventures out hesitantly, “Are you ok?”

 

Shiro breaths heavily for a few breaths before turning to pin Lance with narrowed eyes. Lance, now that he’s more sure of himself and his place in the team - at least the one before Shiro showed back up - stares back unflinchingly. 

 

“What were you thinking Lance?” Shiro grounds out, “I  _ told _ you to hang back till you were called. You left your position early and jeopardized the mission,”

 

“Really?” Lance purrs, cutting off anything the other 3 were about to say, “And when, exactly, were you going to call me in, hmmm? Before or after those reinforcements would have shot down Keith?”

 

“You should have said something,” Shiro growls out and Lance doesn’t even flinch at the sound and replies calmly, “I did Shiro. Numerous times and loudly at that. You want to know what happened? You told me to shut up,”

 

Shiro growls and Hunk pitches in. Despite his stomach curling in anxiety he’s not going to have Lance be the only one to face Shiro’s anger, “He, He’s right Shiro. We all heard him call it out and you didn’t do anything with it,”

 

The Black Paladin shoves away from the table and stomps out of the room without another word. As soon as he is out of the room, the tenseness floating around the air dissipates and everyone relaxes. Lance rubs at his face, “What is wrong with him? Allura, has he really talked to you at all?”

 

“Kinda,” The princess offers softly. Her eyes are still wide at the interaction that just took place, “He asked how Keith handled being the leader...and I may have made something worse,” Bright blue eyes hold worry as she stares at Lance, “I had shook my head and said your name. He cut me off before I could fully explain that it was you in charge and not Keith,”

 

“Ahhhh,  _ quiznak _ ,” Lance groans as he rubs at his face as he leans back in his chair, “No wonder he’s got it out for me. He thinks I’ve been giving Keith a hard time this entire time, and since the topic is about Keith...well...he’s a little blinded on that topic and won’t listen beyond what he wants to hear,”

 

The other three have nothing to say and after a moment, they work on finishing their dinner. Once they are done, Lance waves them off to bed as he offers to take care of the dishes. They only offer a token protest before heading to their rooms.

 

Once he is sure they are gone Lance eases himself to his feet and carefully maneuvers around the kitchen and cleaning everything up.

 

When he finishes Lance heads down to Blue. As he steps into the main hanger Blue’s presence fills him completely and he grins up at her, “Hey there beautiful. Mind if I stay here with you?”

 

Agreement and love fills him and he shoots Blue a smile as he lowers himself down so he is able to lean back against her paw. Soon enough exhaustion pulls at the Cuban and he falls unconscious mid-sentence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pidge stumbles out of the pod and into Hunk’s waiting arms. She rubs at her eyes and glances around the room. Shiro is standing a bit behind Hunk - a soft smile on his lips - and Lance is leaning against the wall near the door - a wide grin covering his face, “Hey there Pidgeon. How are you feeling?”

 

Her eyes widen on seeing irritation flash across Shiro’s face and she hesitates slightly before answering Lance, “Hungry. Tired,” She focuses on Lance, “Thanks for taking that shot for me Lance. I would have been worse off then I was,”

 

Lance waves away her thanks and she huffs in irritation. One of these days he’s going to accept the thanks. That or she’s going to beat it into him. She grins slightly on thinking of that mental image. Wait, someone is missing. Pidge glances back at the pods and see Keith still in one and she frowns in concern as she starts standing on her own.

 

“He’s fine,” Hunk reassures her, “He’ll be out in a few more ticks,”

 

Sure enough Keith’s pod soon hisses open and the Red Paladin stumbles out and into Shiro’s waiting arms with a groan of protest.

 

“Since Keith is now out. I’ll go ahead and go get some goo ready for you two!” Lance volunteers suddenly - his voice overriding Keith’s call of his name - and is already out of the door when everyone glances to where he was once standing. Red, Yellow and Green Paladins glance at each other with wide eyes.

 

“He just did it again didn’t he?” Pidge groans and looks up at a sheepish Hunk as he rubs the back of his neck and nods, “Yeah, sorry. I was so worried about you two that I kinda...forgot,”

 

“Lance!” Keith yells out, “Get your ass back here! I’m not done yelling at you!”

 

Shiro sets the still unsteady Keith onto the steps in front of the pods, “I’ll go get him and talk to him,” A frown is marring his face as he stomps out of the healing room.

 

The two newly healed Paladins look at each other in surprise at Shiro’s reaction before looking at Hunk and the worry covering his face. One of them asks what is wrong and Hunk heads over to Keith and helps him back up to a standing position, “Shiro doesn’t realize that Lance was in charge. He still thinks you were Keith,”

 

The three of them quickly leaving the healing room following after their fellow teammates. Hoping to reach the two before any damage is done and they are able to  _ finally _ be able to clear the air on what’s been going on.

 

They turn one of the last corners before they were to reach the kitchen and come upon their wayward teammates. Lance is right up in Shiro’s face - irritation lining every part of his body - and his eyes flash as he makes a statement too low for them to hear. Shiro’s reaction, however, is plain to see.

 

The Black Paladin steps even closer and both hands come up to push Lance away. Anger clouding his mind and erasing any thoughts of holding back his strength. Shock fills Lance - as well as the other three - when he flies back and slams into the wall and a sickening crack sounds out in the hallway.

 

“Shiro!” Keith snaps out as he pulls away from Hunk and rushes forward to place himself between his brother and Lance, “What the actual hell?” Hunk and Pidge runs over to a wide-eyed, gasping Lance to check him over and Keith stands his ground.

 

“I won’t tolerate anymore of Lance’s antics,” Shiro comments, “His inability to listen has got to stop,”

 

“By pushing an already injured person into the wall?” Keith screams out, snapping Shiro out of his self-righteous mood. Before either of them are able to continue Lance’s coughing catches their attention and the two focus on Lance. Blood starts dribbling out past his lips and his gasping turns to a bubbling wheeze. Hunk scoops Lance up as he and Pidge starts running back toward the cryopods. Keith starts following before stopping and whirling on Shiro - who’s only got a couple steps in - and points a finger at him, “Stay the fuck away until you want to hear what’s been going on for the past six-ish months you’ve been gone,”

 

With that said Keith bolts after the others, leaving a stunned and guilty Shiro in his wake.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Lance comes out of the cryopod the others berate him for not getting healed sooner and before they can think of what to do next Allura calls over the comms requesting everyone to head down to the main hanger.

 

Hunk makes a slight detour to the kitchens and brings Lance a bowl of food goo. Lance sits down on the floor and digs into the goo. His eyes taking everything in, especially the particle barrier surrounding the Black Lion.

 

“It seems,” Allura starts talking after giving Lance a few moments to eat in peace, “That the Black Lion is not happy,”

 

All gazes turn towards Shiro, who has his arms crossed and his gaze is off to the side, a slight frown on his lips as he comments, “Black won’t let me in,”

 

“Of course not,” Pidge snorts with narrowed eyes and Shiro glances over to the smallest Paladin, “You  _ only _ just attacked and seriously injured a fellow teammate. I’m pretty sure if any of us did that our lion’s wouldn’t let us in either,”

 

“So, what does Black want?” Hunk questions as he gazes up at her.

 

“I was told to step down as leader for now,” Shiro offers after a few minutes, “She said I need to relearn how to work with the team and I apparently can’t do that as the leader. Black suggests that it goes back to how it was when I was missing,”

 

Lance groans around a spoonful of goo and the others - minus Shiro - snicker at his response. Keith spots Shiro ready to open his mouth - most likely to snap at Lance - and the Red Paladin steps up to Black and leans against her particle barrier. His movement and the lack of movement from Black distracts Shiro and confusion flickers across his face. Shiro is once again cut off from making any type of comment with Lance is standing and stomping his way over to Black.

 

“Nope! Nononono,” Lance stops just before the barrier and wags his finger up at Black, “I’ve been there, done that and Blue and I are happily back together,” Black and, surprisingly, Blue growls and Lance groans loudly and turns to face Blue, “Not fair when  _ both _ of you team up against me. Blue, beautiful, love of my life, why do you do these things to me?” Pause, “Nope, no, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know,”

 

Keith steps away from the barrier and places his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Come on, get this over with already, you need to get some more sleep. You  _ did _ just get out of the healing pod,” Lance huffs and steps over to knock on the barrier and to have it dissolve and Black to purr in greeting.

 

“Great, now that that’s out of the way,” Lance faces the stunned Shiro, “Everyone. Out. I need to have a chat with Shiro,”

 

The others start to protest and something twists in Shiro’s chest. The realization on how badly he screwed up is settling into his bones. His blood pounding in his ears drowns out Lance convincing the others to leave and the next thing he is aware of is Lance standing a few feet away from him. Once Lance sees that he has Shiro’s attention he offers a half smile at the elder, “You ok there?”

 

Shiro just blinks at the Blue, no, not Blue anymore, Black, the Black Paladin, not sure on where he should even start before the first thing comes blurting out, “I’m sorry,”

 

Lance sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I can’t accept that apology quite yet Shiro,” Lance folds himself till he is sitting on the ground and motions for Shiro to follow suit, “Come on, sit. You need to get caught up on what’s been going on since you’ve been gone,”

 

Shiro settles on the ground and actually listens as Lance starts talking to him. 


End file.
